cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephano
This article is being written by Kltt05 and StephanoCWA. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact Kltt05 or Stephano on one of their talk pages. Thank you. (Kltt05's Talk Page StephanoCWA'S Talk Page) "In the final hour, we have two corrupt, thoughtless governments fighting with even more thoughtless soldiers in an unnecessary war that hasn't an end in sight. ''You try to pick a side." '' CT-1804 'also known as '''Clone1804 '''who is also known by his nickname "'Jak", was a clone trooper born on 32 BBY on the planet Kamino and was also the first of the clone soldiers to later become a clone general. His tactics and leadership won him several battles in Galactic Forces and his sleek Lightsaber Combat has won him many titles in Lightsaber Duel. Towards the end of the Clone Wars, Jedi Master Mace Windu requested Jak spy on a classified criminal underworlder and required Jak change his name and appearance. He took on the alias "Stephano," and change his looks to that of a human. History Training CT-1804 was born on 32 BBY and one of the first clones to be born. He was raised on Kamino and trained in the arts of combat using several types of blaster equipment. He was also trained in hand to hand combat. He was extremely talented in these skills. First Battle of Geonosis In 22 BBY, Jak fought in the First Battle of Geonosis, where he was equipped with a DC-15 blaster and set out to rescue Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala. After the rescue, Jak participated outside of the arena and was one of the clones in the front lines, shooting down squads of battle droids. Unbeknownst to the Jedi and his fellow clones, Jak smuggled damaged battle droids into his gunship cargo hold to later rebuild to serve him. This was one of his first acts of independence in the Clone Wars. Later, Jedi Master Kazdan Paratus saw the clone trooper's potential and took him in as an apprentice and taught him how to wield a Lightsaber. Soon, Jak was a skilled swordsman and built a blue Lightsaber. Kazdan also taught him droid reprogramming. Jak was in charge of reprogramming Separatist battle droids and secretly used them as a private droid army Battle of Praesitlyn Battle of Tibrin Battle of the Phu System Battle of Falleen (Clone Wars) Battle of Farquar III Battle of Dreighton Battle of Gentes Battle of Merson Battle of Parcellus Minor Battle of Parein II 4 First Battle of Plagen Battle of Ukio (Clone Wars) Third Battle of Kamino In 21 BBY, Jak participated in the Battle of Kamino, fighting alongside ARC trooper Commander Colt when they both encountered thousands of aqua droids. Both bravely fought off the droids, but droids kept spawning, which lead to both clones retreating to a nearby hangar. There, Colt told Jak to stay behind in the hangar while he tried to find Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jak followed the ARC trooper's command and he, along with ARC trooper Havoc battled the increasing grip of the CIS. When clone 99 supplied weapons to the clone troopers, Havoc ordered 99 to leave, resulting in Havoc getting shot multiple times. Jak, remembering that ARC trooper armor will give him more command than usual, dragged Havoc's body behind some crates and quickly exchanged armor. Thus, resulting in the clone troopers thinking Jak is Havoc. Jak quickly left the hangar and told a nearby clone to retrieve rocket launchers from a nearby armory. Jak raced to the armory, grabbed a rocket launcher, ran to the upper levels and took out some of the droid battalions. This resulted in a losing grip on Kamino for the CIS. Jak then ordered ARF troopers to get rocket launchers and assist Colt. After that, Jak took off Havoc's armor, ran back to the armory and put on regular clone armor. Therefore, nobody suspected that Jak took Havoc's command and armor. When the battle was over, Clone Captain Rex, seeing that Jak took great strides in the defense of Kamino, rewarded Jak with Havoc's armor, with Jak saluting Rex and walking off. Battle of Sullust Battle of Umbara After the Battle of Kamino, Jak lead his squadron, Olmec Squad, in the Battle of Umbara, where he and the 501st conquered an Umbaran airbase. There, he was secretly ordered by Jedi Master Pong Krell to spy on CT-27-5555, nicknamed "Fives", and find out if he knew Krell's true purpose. Jak followed Krell's orders, despite the fact that he would betray his brothers. Soon, Jak found out that Fives was growing suspicion over Krell's motives and he ignored Krell's orders and flew in an Umbaran starfighter to a Separatist supply ship to destroy it. Jak reported Fives' betrayal to Krell, however the Jedi himself betrayed Jak and ordered clone trooper, Dogma, to arrest Jak. Dogma then escorted Jak to the detention center. However, Jak escaped, but was too late, as he sighted the corpses of many clone troopers with Lightsaber marks on their chests, including his own squad. Jak realized his deadly mistake and set out to find Dogma. When he found Dogma, they engaged in hand to hand combat until Dogma knocked out Jak with a punch to the face. Before Dogma left, Jak lectured him on being independent, ending with Dogma knocking Jak out for good. Later, Jak was found in a medical ship heading for Coruscant. CT-7567 nicknamed "Rex", Fives and Dogma met with Jak and told them the outcome of the battle, with Dogma apologizing for his actions. As gratitude, Fives gave Jak a copy of his armor and Rex promoted him to an ARC trooper lieutenant. Battle of Zanbar Battle of Purple Planet Exposed After the adventures on Umbara, Jak returned to the Jedi Temple and there, Kazdan Paratus told him that he knew about Jak's private droid army. Jak, shocked by the news, refused to believe Paratus, but Jak knew about this mistake. Kazdan told Jak that he was temporally banned from the Jedi Temple, resulting in Jak retreating to a nearby Jedi starfighter and flying off. Exile Life With the ban in place, Jak set out to Tatooine. He landed in Docking 1138 and approached Mos Eisley Cantina, Lightsaber in hand, and entered. Jak settled in and ordered a few drinks. However, after several drinks, the drunken Jak left the cantina and set out to the Junkland Wastes. There, Jak encountered a tribe of Tusken Raiders and killed them out of hatred of being banned from his own people. He set fire to the Tusken camp and slaughtered all Tusken children. After the massacre, Jak encountered a ghost of Darth Revan. Revan told Jak of the weakness of the Jedi and asked Jak to join the Sith. Jak, seeing as there was nothing for him to lose, accepted Revan's offer. Revan told Jak to go to Raxus. There, Jak would meet Count Dooku and be trained in the Sith arts. Jak departed to his starfighter, determination in his mind as he set the coordinates to Raxus. When he exited hyperspace, the Separatist capital ships didn't attack Jak, who Dooku ordered, sensing Jak had the potential to become a new Sith apprentice. As Jak landed on the landing bay, Dooku greeted him. It was from Dooku, Jak obtained his new red Lightsaber. Dooku educated Jak on the ways of Sith, along with CIS tactics and plans. While Dooku regarded Jak nothing more than a pawn, Jak never saw himself as an apprentice. Through the short time under the employment of the CIS, Jak looked up to the Confederacy of Independent System's General Grievous. Jak saw Grievous as a hero and was truly inspired by his ruthlessness and his cunning tactics. Jak even dedicated a shrine to the cyborg general. After months following CIS rule, Jak took off in CIS dropship, with more droids to add to his private army. Surprisingly, the CIS never pursued him and to this day. He dropped off the CIS dropship at a private home on Kamino and flew a Jedi starfighter back towards Coruscant. Restoration Jak barged into Paratus' Jedi quarters and demanded he be placed back into the Republic. Paratus was worried over the clone's life and decided it will be best if he was reinstituted into the Republic. However, Paratus said to Jak, "There will be severe consequences after the Order lets you back in, you will serve time." Jak was then placed into the Coruscant Detention Facility for three months and, after being released, being court marshaled for another six months. During that time, he was bunk mates with infamous mercenary Boba Fett. The two became acquainted and Fett promised Jak a copy of his armor if he broke him out of jail. As such, Jak worked closely with another mercenary, Cad Bane, on devising an escape route. The plan was to have Fett pick a fight with Rako Hardeen and the fight will escalate to a full brawl in which in that time, they will escape. The plan was a success, with Fett giving a nod to Jak before escaping to a prison docking bay. After three months were up, a package was delivered to the doorstep of Jak's Jedi Living Quarters. Its contents contained Mandolorian armor, in particular, Boba Fett's. A New Identity In late 20 BBY, Jak was contacted by Mace Windu. Windu showed a detailed espionage mission that requested Jak do the same program that Obi-Wan Kenobi endured as Rako Hardeen by changing his appearance and name. Windu stated that the actual mission wouldn't start until Windu contacted him further with the client's name and location. During which, Windu told Jak to "adjust to your new life." Jak accepted the task, changing his appearance to that of a human and calling himself by the alias, Stephano. Stephano from then on was a simple Coruscant citizen with exclusive access to the Jedi Temple. He would no longer be a General in the Grand Army of the Republic nor a Jedi, but was allowed to keep his armor, weapons and Lightsabers. One evening in a local pub, Stephano was told the name of the client: Nike Bloodstream. The mission: Assassinate the client; loud or quiet. It occurred to Stephano that Nike also owned this particular local pub. He spoke to an associate of Nike's named Danny Megaslicer. Stephano requested the presence of the Nike character, and the request was granted. Stephano, gripping the hilt of his Lightsaber, was ushered into the glaze of Nike Bloodstream. The two surprisingly grew close, both having similar tastes in women and drinking. Stephano grew so close, in fact, he instructed Nike to fake his own death, so Stephano would get the credit for the kill and Nike wouldn't have to die. The death was carried out, and with that Nike changed his name to Lah Mont to avoid any further suspicion. Stephano received his credits and Windu asked if he desired to return to his post as General in the Grand Army of the Republic or his profession in assassination. The life changing decision was made when Stephano stayed in his human form until his final days. Introduced to the Legion During his human life, Stephano grew a fascination with an underground card game called Card Assault. He became quite the card collector, but never played a single game in his life. No, he was more interested in the loot from each card pack, with the dream of one day owning a Tatooine Lot for his retirement. Stephano became one of the richest in Card Assault Loot, though he only occasionally traded. One of those occasions belonged to a young leader named Leshaak Larcon. These two met before, when Naro Warrior was still considered a n00b and when Captain Larcon was a name and not a title. Nevertheless, the two felt a connection of sorts and Larcon found the man humorous enough to send an invitation to his squad, Larcon Legion. Stephano previously had many contacts in that squad, including Naro, and accepted the peer pressure into joining his merry band of misfits. Stephano was welcomed with open arms, and was popular enough to become not only a Commander, but a General in the squad. Larcon Legion was one of the few ideas that he cared about. The Eclipse War While Stephano and Nike grew closer by the day, a resurfaced female entered into both of their minds; Angelina Eclipse. She was thought to be dead, as she was one of the first few who joined the Clone Wars Adventures program orchestrated by the Jedi Council. The two men we're however different about their interests; Nike caring more about her figure while Stephano was curious about her mysterious past. Through some conversations, Nike and Angel became a couple, one of the many belonging to Nike, and the relationship turned sour. Angel gathered her friends in a squad called -PHANTOM- to attack Nike and his associates in Prometheus. This led to the Eclipse War, a conflict that continued well into the life of Stephano and his friends, as both belonged to the two side of the war. Stephano decided to be a double agent for both side, working with one to sabotage the other and vice versa. Nevertheless, this angered both sides of the war, but both we're not angry enough to rid of Stephano's cleverness and wit. It even reached to a point where Angel requested assistance from Larcon Legion, which caused several disputes. The Legion ultimately stayed neutral much to the chagrin of Naro (who despised Nike). The event reached it's climax with the second disappearance of Angelina Eclipse, never appearing for days, weeks, months. The war was declared stalemate in a meeting in the Jedi Temple Main Hall between Daxter Eclipse (nee Epic Blastcharger) and Nike Bloodfusion (nee Bloodstream). Death In late summer, SavThe Legend left the Clone Wars Adventures program, devoted his life to band of Weequay pirates, and cut off all ties with his friends. That same year, in the middle of winter, Draven Harke committed suicide after the death of a loved one. The loss of both of his brothers caused Stephano to go into a depression that lasted for the final years of his life. During that time, he grew closer to Xhal McKnight, the brother who he payed less attention to. Stephano would slowly be cured after seeing a group therapy session consisting of Xhal, Anakin Magcrier, Amelia North, Fenton Kraytmelder and others. But depression never killed Stephano. After his hair grew naturally white, Stephano returned to his homeworld of Kamino. Collapsed as he was rushed into the Kaminonean medical facility, Stephano requested that his name be recognized as Jak once again. Jak later died peacefully in his sleep on Kamino, clutching a photo of Larcon Legion in his hands. Political Views Galactic Republic "I was surprised '''Sidious '''kept the charade up for so many years. Not even Jedi Grandmaster Yoda could tell that bastard was a Sith Lord. His name was '''Pal'patine for heaven's sake. You can see where my troubles root from. Still, I cannot ignore the fact that I was born in this failing Republic, with a band of brothers that all I had respect towards. Even if it was little."'' "If only clones were as emotionless as droids. We are the superior intelligence when it comes to fighting. We could outmaneuver those droids who were only programmed for certain combat scenarios. Us? We have all of that plus a little flavor for each soldier. After all, even if we all look the same, our tactics we're certainly different. Oh, but if only one of us lost his own brother grown in a bacta tank next to, it would crush him. Traumatized. That's why I like to believe I have evolved." "A Jedi was taught to never show compassion. Never to have children. Never love. No emotions whatsoever. They supposedly have reached a nirvana. The ultimate peaceful state of being that anyone can only imagine. Keepers of the Peace, as they call it. '''Then they all became warriors and lived happily ever after. In hell, I'm assuming'." '' Confederacy of Independent Systems "Here's a good investment: robotic soldiers with no hunger, immune to disease, somewhat deadly accuracy, somewhat free of will, no mercy. 'If only those brainless corporations put effort into their droid production and this war would have ended in mere months. And it hit me: Why not have my own slice of the cake? A privately-funded droid army with actual intelligence. Why you ask?' 'Negotiations. Aggressive ''negotiations." "As the war dragged out longer and longer, the amazement of how Count Dooku was still loyal to Sidious grew bigger and bigger. If I were him, I would stop running with Sidious, take Grievous, and actually use those quintillions of droids to take over the galaxy. He could do it anytime he wishes. ''Any day. Any hour."'' Mandalorians "It's been decades. And I still haven't a clue why these people exist. They have no purpose except for themselves. Are they with the good-hearted Galactic Republic? No. Are they friends with the evil-minded CIS? Some. Not many. Are they all bounty hunters? That's what I think. I suppose this Galactic Civil War has disrupted their neutral, quiet position in the galaxy. And their own little civil war. Death Watch versus supposedly True Mandalorians? Who cares? You're all fighting for wealth anyway." "When it came to my own private droid army, I realized I stretched myself out too thin. There was no actual intelligence you can program in these droids as I searched through the Jedi Archives. Or maybe I was just lazy. Either how, I needed commanders to lead these troops into battle. The uncommon Mandalorian was an answer. He could outperform a clone trooper or battle droid and plus some'. Oh, and the armor was pretty spiffy. Downsides? Expensive. Quite expensive." '' Galactic Empire "Finally. A victor in this god-forsaken war. And it was... the Galactic Republic? Fantastic. Palpatine was actually a Sith Lord? Amazing. He plans to turn this Republic into an Empire? Brilliant. The Sith ruling the galaxy with a legion of clone troopers now known as stormtroopers? Excellent. I honestly don't care. I'm just glad all that drama is over. Everyone's happy. No anger, no depression, no remorse. And no, certainly never a rebellion." '' Alliance to Restore the Republic ''"Heh. Hehe. Hehehe. Hah. Haha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hutt Criminal Empire "Fat slugs who can't even escape a knife stab, commanding such authority that even the mighty powerful Galactic Republic and even more so Galactic Empire must only respect this brilliant band of misfits in the galaxy. I have no further comments." New Republic "Let's hope no simpleton relative of dear Senator Jar Jar Binks never gets a hold of a political position ever in an already failing government to give emergency powers to a power-hungry chancellor. And let's hope I never see my brothers fighting an endless war once again." Imperial Remnant "Though the Galactic Civil War was over, some people just didn't get the message. ''Sidious was dead. Vader was dead. What else have you got? A handful of Moffs who have false belief that the galaxy could still be theirs. I once held that false belief. But when the Death Star got blown up the second bloody time, I knew we would never win. By then, my brothers have been replaced with aliens of no discipline, no real military background, no knowledge of anything but their homeworld. Couldn't blame them. I was more surprised than them that Jango Fett's DNA sample still had a few chromosomes to hand out before it hit the dust. I'm sure the last true clone would feel just as sympathetic as I on that tragic day. I'm also sure the first human stormtrooper would feel just as brainless as the rest of the Imperial Army." '' Yuuzhan Vong "''I foreseen something in the Force that... troubled me ever since the Galactic Republic dissolved. A new threat that gripped the galaxy in fear and panic, that showed no mercy and compassion and exterminated any lifeforms that was in disbelief. At first, I thought there were Imperial mercenaries sent to scatter any rebel presence. The next vision proved me wrong as these beings turned their back and slaughtered our stormtroopers. I never envisioned a victorious scenario nor did I see the exact moment it would begin. But it was massive. So massive, I distinctly remember stormtroopers and rebels fighting alongside each other! The mere thought! The Force is playing mind tricks again! No possible way this is the truth."' Archive Footage Known Associates Mythic Sovereign (Vader PainGiver) - Mentor Nike Bloodstream (Lah Mont) - Mentor Leeshak Larcon (Captain Larcon) - Mentor Cade McKnight - Close friend Narukota Warrior - Close friend Shisa ShadowKnight - Close friend Ivan Rebo - Close friend Levi Legend - Close friend Tyrral Magnadueler - Close friend Aron Droidspanner - Close friend Ghostz Shadowz, Mitch Shadowz - Close friends Lan Phaseripper - Close friend Kyp Durk - Close acquaintance Han Coren - Left hand man Exo Eclipse - Right hand man Avra Radum - Mercernary Partner Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Clone Wars Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Galactic Republic Category:Separatist Category:Spy Category:Force Sensitive Category:Larcon Legion Category:Double agents